Caress of Claws: A Werewolf Tale
by and.i.believe
Summary: "Were you scared?" he asked, cautiously approaching her. She nodded, not denying the truth of her own fear. "Should I never return to you?" he asked her, his voice cracking. She looked up and saw nothing but fear in his beautiful golden eyes. She might have been scared, but she knew it wasn't because of him. She shook her head, "No. I'm not scared...because I know it's you."
1. Prologue

**Ok, so the idea of this story has been floating around in my head for a few days. It's my first werewolf fic. It's got some loose _Beauty and the Beast _elements in it because I'm obsessed with that story no matter what form it comes in. There are going to be a few tweaks I've made to the werewolf myth. Enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Emma Connors' life was shattered in one night. She doesn't know how, but she managed to slowly mend herself back together as the years went on. The only thing she could do now was to continue moving forward. To continue loving. But what if there was something from your past that kept coming back to you? How can you love again when you don't even know where your heart is? Could one werewolf, quite different from the rest, hold the key to Emma's heart? And could Emma hold the 'touch' the werewolf had been searching for? [A twist on the werewolf legend.]

"You ask her!" a little girl no more than eight chimed.

"Nuh-uh, it was your idea! You ask her, Emma!" said a young boy about four years older.

"Fine," the little girl called Emma groaned.

Peeking around the corner, the children watched in eagerness as a woman was swiftly moving about in the kitchen, her "Eden" as she would call it. Her short brown hair was tied back in a tight scrunchie as her green eyes roamed about her tasks, intent and taking everything in. The aroma of bacon crisps reached the girls nose. Her tension eased; she knew the woman only cooked certain foods and remedies when she was in a good mood. Asking her prominent question didn't seem so risky. Inhaling a deep breath, the small child stepped around from the corner and eased her way into the kitchen, with the boy hanging behind on her every step.

_Here goes. _"Mama," she mustered.

"Yes, sweetie?" the woman lovingly asked.

"Um, c-can K-Kyle and I g-go to the um…the uh…" the words would not come as easily as she'd hoped. She nervously played with one of her long, blonde pigtails as she tried to find her courage to get her question out.

The woman then wiped her hands on a towel and briefly stopped her cooking task, turning her full attention to her children. Kneeling in front of her daughter and staring into the same green eyes, she asked, "Can you what, sweetie?"

Sucking in a breath the girl asked, "Cankyleandgotothedevil'sridge?"

The woman blinked a second before taking in what her daughter had dared to ask. "Absolutely not," she sighed.

"Aw, come on Mom! We'll be careful! I swear," the older boy named Kyle bursted out. He had the same color hair as his mother, but his eyes were blue.

"I said no, young man," their mother said sternly getting off her knees then.

"But why?" the little girl whined. "All our friends have been to the Devil's Ridge. They say it's a lot of fun!"

"_All _of your friends?" their mother asked, eyeing them.

"Ok, well maybe not _all _of them, but some have said it's really, really cool and Kyle and I really, really want to go! So can we?" Emma chimed in eagerness.

"Please Mom, can we?" Kyle chirped in.

"Kyle. Emma. No means no. The Devil's Ridge is WAY too dangerous for kids to be hanging around. And I'm not sure if I want you hanging around these so called friends of yours if they're encouraging you to go to such a place. There are too many cliffs, jagged rocks, and one step in that river and you would be swept away faster than you can blink," their mother said.

"Mom, we won't go down the cliffs or anywhere near the river. We just want to go and look around at it. I promise I'll protect Emma while we're there," Kyle said trying to console with his mother.

"Sorry Kyle, my answer stands."

As the children huffed, they turned to leave. "Let's go and ask Dad," Kyle whispered to Emma.

"He'll say the same thing," their mother called from behind them, causing them to jump and look back.

"It's really scary how she does that sometimes," Emma whispered to Kyle as they turned to leave again. Kyle slightly nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I'll bet he's in his study," Kyle whispered so low this time, Emma barely caught the wisp of it. Grabbing his little sister's hand, he pulled her to their father's study.

Peeking inside, they saw their father at his desk staring into his laptop. Sometimes he would spend hours in his study, and for what, they could only guess it had something to do with his veterinary clinic. They watched as their father stretched back into his chair, running his hands through his blonde hair as he moaned in stress.

"Maybe now is not the right time to ask," Emma said glancing back at her brother, "something seems to be bothering him."

"No way. You brought me this far along, we're not turning back now," Kyle responded, rather resolutely. "And besides this is Dad we're talking about."

Stepping around his sister, the boy entered his father's study, "Hey Dad! What's up?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, their father quickly slammed his laptop and turned quickly around to his son. "Kyle, what have I told you about barging in here?!" he harshly questioned with a raised voice.

Stopping in his tracks, the boy looked at his father in shock. "Uh, um, to knock first…"

Emma ran up to hide behind her brother. She clung to the back of his shirt as she peeked around to look at her father's angry expression. It was unlike him to raise his voice like that, not that he didn't do it at times, but their dad was usually the one who was more laid back; the easy going parent. This kind of thing is what they expected from their mother. That was why they were so cautious about asking her.

Seeing the shock upon both of his children's faces, his blue eyes softened as he sighed. "I'm sorry, Kyle. I've just had a lot of stress put on me from work. I'm trying to research and study up on some things for a few patients of mine," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I thought patients were only people," Emma asked, easing behind from her brother. "Y'know, what doctors have. I thought vets only treated animals."

"Well we vets are doctors as well, hun," their father chuckled, "we take care of animals the same way doctors take care of people. Animals are our patients."

"And these 'patients' asked you to do some research?" Kyle questioned.

"Heh, nevermind," their father sighed. "So, did you two need something or just felt like coming to hang out with your old man?"

"Actually we wanted to ask you something," Kyle responded.

"And that is…?"

"Can we go to the Devil's Ridge?" Emma asked, excitedly jumping in front of her brother. She watched as her father's face went grim for a moment. Now that expression was very unusual.

"Have you asked your mother?" he asked, quickly rebounding his expression.

"Yes," his children responded.

"And what did she say?"

"No," they both responded again in unison.

"Then you have my answer," their father said as he got out of his chair and walked over to his bookshelf.

"What? Come on Dad!" Kyle complained. "We'll be fine! We won't even go to the ledges. All we wanna do is go and have a look around."

"Please Daddy," Emma begged.

"No. It is way too dangerous. And you're both way too young to be hanging around a place like that," their father retorted.

"You sound just like Mom," Kyle groaned, "and I'm not a little kid anymore. I can protect Emma. Trust me Dad, please."

"No. The cliffs are unpredictable, there are sharp rocks you could fall on, and the river is—"

"Yea, Mom covered all that," Kyle said cutting off his father.

"And there are other things…" their father trailed off

"W-what kinds of things, Daddy?" Emma asked cautiously but curiously.

"It doesn't matter," their father sighed. "My answer is no. Your mother is right. The perils there are too risky, and you both are to young to handle—"

"I COULD HANDLE IT JUST FINE!" Kyle yelled before stomping out of the room.

"Kyle…" his father called after him, but he had already run off. Emma stood there glancing back and forth between the door and her father. Her father groaned as he collapsed in his chair, leaning back against the cool leather and letting his head droop over the edge.

"Daddy?" Emma said as she clasped her hands over the sleeve of his arm. Looking up he saw the worried expression on his daughter's face. Easing his tension, he smiled at her as he reached over and sat her on his lap. He hugged her close, kissing her temple.

"Oh baby, I just don't want you two getting hurt. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of you," he spoke softly. Emma only nodded.

"Please don't be mad at Kyle, Daddy. It was my idea to go to the Devil's Ridge. I pushed Kyle into asking with me, and then he turned out wanting to go to," Emma pleaded.

Her father sighed, "It's fine, Emmy Bug. I'm not mad or blaming either of you."

Emma felt relief at hearing this. "But, what did you mean by other things out there? Are there monsters out there?" she asked as her eyes nearly bulged out of her small head. Her father couldn't help but laugh.

"Never mind, Emmy bug. We make our own monsters, then fear them for what they show us about ourselves," he responded.

"Huh?" Emma said, not having a clue of what he meant. Her father only shook his head and chuckled.

"You'll understand someday. Now go on and play," he said putting her down. Emma walked to the door but looked back to see her father tapping away at his laptop once again. She swore sometimes he could be so mysterious and secretive.

* * *

Emma found Kyle outside sitting on a branch of one of the old oak trees they had in their yard. He just stared blankly over the neighborhood and into the surrounding forest. How he was able to climb so well, Emma could never understand. As she reached the trunk of the tree she began to climb up to her brother. She too was a good climber, but not as good as her brother.

Kyle was startled when he heard muffling noises and groans. He looked down to see Emma trying to reach up for the branch he was perched on. "Idiot, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to reach your branch," she squirmed.

"That's not what I meant," Kyle rolled his eyes as he reached down to pull Emma up to his branch.

"I wanted to see if you were alright," Emma confided as she tried to adjust herself on the branch.

"I'm fine," Kyle retorted.

"Yea right, you only climb this tree and sit up here when you're upset."

Kyle rolled his eyes, hating how right she was.

"Daddy's not mad at you," Emma said trying to console him.

"I know he's not, I just hate how he treats me like a little kid. I'm almost thirteen for crying out loud! A teenager!"

"Oh you're probably just going through the puberry thing I hear Mama talking about," Emma said.

"What the heck is puberry?" Kyle questioned, eyeing his sister.

"Y'know, that thing that kids go through when their bodies are changing and—"

"WHOA! Ok, I think you mean puberty. And let's change the subject, please. You're too young to even be talking about that stuff anyway," Kyle said, desperately trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Hey, I'm not that little!" Emma said, angrily crossing her arms.

"Oh please, you still suck your thumb at night when you're scared," Kyle laughed.

"I do not!"

"Do too, I've seen you," Kyle only laughed more.

Emma began to turn red. "Shut up!" Emma nudged against Kyle hard.

"Hey! Whoa! Watch it!" Kyle shouted gripping the branch for support.

"Oops, sorry," Emma giggled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Come on, let's get down before you cause my death."

* * *

_Tap tap tap. _Emma awoke from her sleep to hear a tapping sound. _Tap tap tap. _She bolted up, glancing around her room, pulling the covers up to her face. Her room was lightened by a soft yellow glow coming from her night light. There was nothing there.

_Tap tap tap. _She finally focused on her window, seeing a silhouetted figure standing just behind the blinds. Emma immediately jumped out of her bed, backing away from the window, clutching her blanket around herself. She felt her heart beat harder. _Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump._

"M-m-mamaaaa, D-d-daddyyyy," she barely squeaked as she braced herself to run screaming bloody murder out her bedroom door.

"SSSHHHHHH! _Quiet you idiot!_ It's me," a voice hissed.

"Kyle," Emma gasped as she ran to the window, pulling up the blinds. She saw Kyle perched outside her window wearing a dark sweatshirt with a batman symbol on it. He also had on some old jeans and he wore his favorite old, brown hunting boots that his jeans were forcibly tucked into. He looked like he was going on an adventure. Emma quickly opened the window.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered.

"Get your coat and put your boots on," Kyle replied, climbing through the window.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to the Devil's Ridge," Kyle said smiling at her.

"But Mama and Daddy said—"

"I know what they said, Em. They're asleep and now's the perfect time to go," Kyle said, excitement filling his blue eyes.

"But—"

"Em, I promised I'd take you to Devil's Ridge. A promise is a promise, remember," he said holding out his pinky finger. Emma glanced down at his pinky. She was the only one he made pinky promises with and he swore that if she ever told anyone, he would tell everyone about her most embarrassing moment. She wrapped her tiny pinky around his.

"But there's no moon out tonight, and it'll be hard to see where we're going," Emma said.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," he said reaching into his backpack she just noticed on him. He pulled out two flashlights. "Plus, the stars are bright enough that we can make out plenty where we're going."

"Ok," Emma said. She had a bad feeling in her gut now.

"Ok," Kyle said putting the flashlights back in his backpack, "now put your coat and boots on and I'll meet you by the old oak tree." He walked back to the window and hopped out. She ran to the window and watched him as he cautiously descended down the roof and edged his way over to a tree, which branches provided a perfect climb to the second floor of their house.

Turning back to her room, she raced over to her closet and pulled a white-hooded jacket over her Disney Princess nightshirt which consisted of Belle, Cinderella, and Ariel on the front. She zipped up her jacket and slid on her black mud boots and tucked in her matching pajama bottoms. She grabbed a headband from one of her dresser drawers and put her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Ready enough, she hesitated a moment before climbing out her window and onto the rooftop. She closed her window quietly and scuffled as swiftly as possible over to the tree without making a sound. Climbing down, she raced across the yard to meet her brother by the big oak tree.

As Kyle handed her a flashlight he asked, "Ready?"

Emma looked down at the flashlight in his hand and back at the house. She was still a bit unsure about this and almost regretted even asking her brother to take her to the Devil's Ridge—almost.

"Ready," she confirmed as she grabbed the flashlight from her brother's hand. Together they raced towards the forest and on to Devil's Ridge.

* * *

The sound of rushing water grew louder as they made their way through. Almost to the point where Emma thought she would have to speak louder than usual just to communicate.

"We're here, the Devil's Ridge," Kyle said shining his flashlight over the chasm. The stars were bright enough to where they were able to make out a lot of things, but still the trees looming overhead didn't help much either. Emma was thankful Kyle had thought about flashlights.

She looked over the edge and shined her light down where Kyle's was. It was steep and dark. She thought back to her parents words about the steep cliffs, rocks, and the river. They had been right about everything.

"How fast do you think the river is flowing?" she asked looking up at Kyle.

"It's hard to say," Kyle said, not taking his eyes from the chasm, "but I heard that if someone even dared to step a foot in it, they'd be a goner for sure." Emma shivered at this proclamation. "Well we're here like you wanted. Wanna go and take a closer look?"

"_What? _ Kyle?" she said as her eyes widened and she stared back at her brother in disbelief.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Kyle asked.

"Well, yea, but—"

"So what's the big deal? Chicken?" Kyle joked.

"I am not a chicken!" Emma said stomping her feet.

"Then let's go," Kyle said walking along the edge of a cliff to find an easy way down. Emma followed in his footsteps.

"Kyle, wait up! You're getting too far ahead," Emma said as she struggled to keep up with her brother's pace.

Kyle didn't respond, but slowed his pacing a bit as his eyes were intent and searching each place he shined his flashlight. "Emma, over here," he called racing forwards. Emma ran after him. She watched from behind him as he shined his light down a stony ledge that could almost serve as steps to a certain point down. "We can climb down these and edge our way down to closer to the river from that point down there."

Emma shined her flashlight along the path. It looked simple enough, she would give him that, but climbing down to the river was another story.

"I'll go first and you stay close behind me," Kyle ordered.

"Ok," was all she replied. Her heart began to race again. _Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump._

They edged their way down the stepping stones until they reached halfway down the ledge. The rest of the way would require physical climbing.

"Kyle, are you sure about this?" Emma asked nervously.

"Don't worry Emma, you can do this. I'm here, I'll protect you," Kyle said, smiling in assurance. Emma nodded in response as they made their way down. Kyle was the first to climb down before reaching back up to help his little sister down steeper ledges. The rushing river was almost deafening now.

"Careful, the stone is starting to get slippery," Kyle said as he adjusted himself on the ledge. Emma took one step down before her foot almost lost its balance. Kyle quickly caught her and braced herself to him. "Like I said, be careful."

"Easy for you to say," Emma spat back trying to catch her breath. Kyle only laughed in response.

"We're almost there."

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_, a deep growling sound that could make your skin crawl came from over the ledge on the other side. "K-k-kyle…"

Kyle looked up across the way to see a dark creature across the river, staring directly at them with blood thirsty red eyes. "W-w-w-what is that thing?" Emma barely squeaked.

"Shhh," Kyle hissed at her. "Don't worry, it's across the river, it can't get to us." But that still didn't make her feel any better. She felt her stomach drop as the creature loomed its way down the ledge, effortlessly.

"K-kyle, it's staring right at us. What. Is. That. Thing?" she asked again. The creature continually growled and bared it's fangs. She couldn't really make them out but they looked bigger than any she had ever seen.

"I'm not sure," was all Kyle said as he eyed the creature with caution. It moved unlike any animal he had ever seen. The way it climbed down the ledge made it look like a Wildman, but its posture and the sounds it made were something else entirely. Kyle eagerly glanced back up to see if they could climb back up. He cursed himself then. The climb back up would be fine for him, but Emma would really have to struggle, and she could fall. He thought about carrying her on his back, but the weight of her and the slipperiness of the rocks would send them both falling over the edge and into the river. The only way back up was to go down and find another way up. "Come on Emma, we're going down."

"WHAT?!" Emma nearly screeched. "That thing is right across the river now!"

The growling of the creature continued to grow.

"I know, Em," but it's would be too difficult for you to climb back up and we'd both fall into the river if I tried to carry you. It's the only way! Trust me! I've got you," Kyle assured reaching up for her hand.

Emma glanced across the river and looked at the creature as it prowled back and forth, not once removing its eyes from them.

Taking a deep breath, she tightly grabbed her brother's hand as they made it down the rest of the way to the river. Kyle tightly pulled Emma to him as they braced themselves on the slippery rocks along the river. The creature was exactly across from them. Each party eyed the other.

Kyle glared at the creature as he pulled Emma along the slippery rocks, careful to stay as far from the river as possible. The river was too wide for the creature to jump across, he figured. Each step they took, the creature followed. Emma kept glancing back and forth between her feet and the creature, careful of each step but also making sure the creature wasn't trying to reach them. She was on the brink of tears, but forced herself to hold them in. The only comfort was Kyle's arm, tight around her waist as they helped each other along the river bank. It felt like they had gone on forever trying to find a ledge to go up.

Suddenly, the growling ceased and both children glanced across the river. "Where did it go?" Emma asked, eyeing every which way.

"Back there," Kyle said spotting the creature back a ways. It had turned back the other direction. "Looks like it's giving up."

Emma felt a swell of relief as she looked back at the creature. "Wait, is it walking on two legs?" she asked astounded.

Kyle squinted his eyes to get a better sight. "I think it is."

"We've got to tell Daddy about this!" Emma said looking back up at her brother. "Maybe he knows what it is."

"Oh heck no! He's never gonna find out we were out here! He would kill us for sure!"

Emma's silence was her only agreement. She looked back up to see that her brother's face had gone extremely pale as he looked back in the direction of the creature. His eyes widened. Emma looked back, curious to see what he saw. She wished she hadn't. What she saw made her palms sweat, her heart pound, her blood rush and her skin crawl. She had looked back in time to see the creature in midair as it jumped across the river and landed effortlessly on the other side—their side.

"Emma go, go, GO! RUN! RUN!" Kyle screamed as he eagerly pulled his sister with him. The creature was coming right for them, rushing faster than it had on the other side. The creature was roaring with madness as it headed for them.

Emma couldn't help but scream as she and her brother raced over the rocks, and she struggled to keep her balance and from falling into the river.

"COME ON EMMA! GO!" Kyle continued to scream as he pulled his sister with him. Emma took one wrong step before her foot caught between two rocks and—_crack._ Emma screeched in agony as she fell down into the dark rushing river, bringing Kyle with her. "EMMA!" he screamed as they both fell in.

The river was unbearably overpowering as it pulled them along. They both came up coughing and gagging, trying to catch their breath. Kyle reached for his sister, barely able to keep hold of her as the river cascaded them down the bank.

"EMMA! DON'T LET GO OF ME!" Kyle screamed as he grasped her tightly to him. Emma clasped her arms tightly around his neck and shoulders for dear life. The river continued to pull them under as they struggled to stay afloat. They struggled for breath as their lungs burned for air. What didn't help then was the rocks they started to ram into. Emma felt like all of her bones would come lose and out of their joints when—_jerk._

She felt a tight pull around her torso. "EMMA! GRAB ON TO THIS BRANCH!"

Emma looked back, struggling to stay afloat with her brother. She saw him trying for a branch that the hood of his jacket had miraculously caught on to. He was successful to grab it, even against the raging force of the river. "EMMA! GRAB ON! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN HOLD US BOTH!"

Emma reached and pulled with all her might that her tiny body would go. She was able to grab a limb beside her brother. "KYLE! MY LEG! IT HURTS!" she said suddenly remembering the excruciating pain that reverberated in her lower half. She felt as if the river was pulling her in two.

"COME ON EM! WE'VE GOT TO PULL OURSELVES OUT OF HERE FIRST!"

Emma had never felt so tired and drained in her whole life. She screamed in pain as they each tugged on the branch, pulling it down and forcing them to reach the shore. _Snap snap crack._

They both looked up to see the branch snapping from its roots. "HURRY EMMA! IT WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER!" Kyle screamed. _Snap snap_. The branch continued to snap even more. Emma couldn't help but wonder if this was really how they were going to die. She felt her brother as he laced an arm around her torso and hauled her up further on the branch.

"EMMA! YOU NEED TO CLIMB! I'M GOING TO LET GO! THE BRANCH CAN'T HOLD US BOTH!" Kyle screamed as the branch continued to snap.

"WHAT?! KYLE?! NO! PLEASE! WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE TOGETHER!"

"NO WE CAN'T EM! NOT LIKE THIS! I PROMISED I'D PROTECT YOU! A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!" he said tightly wrapping his pinky around hers as she clung back.

"KYLE! PLEASE DON'T LET GO!" Emma cried.

"I'LL TRY TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT! I PROMISE! I'M SORRY EM! I'm sorry! _I'm sorry…_" he said as he let his hands slip from her and the branch.

"KKKYYYYLLLLLLEEEEEE!" Emma screeched as she desperately tried to grasp for him. But the river had pulled him under and out of her sight.

Emma cried as she continued to pull her tiny body up the branch—_SNAP! _The branch had finally sapped from its last roots before the river pulled her under with its overpowering force. Emma coughed, struggled, and gagged over and over as the river continued to pull her down.

The surface of the river had escaped her as she was pulled under the currents. She struggled and pulled and pushed and kicked until her body couldn't force itself any longer. She just gave up. Her lungs were burning. And all that surrounded her now was the darkness of the river and the bare shimmer of stars the shone from above.

The edge of her vision began to grow dark and red spots began to blind her and then…nothing.

* * *

Emma felt something wet continue to lap against her leg and then her forehead and cheek. She didn't know how long she continued to feel it, but it felt good against the numbing pain in her body. She tried to reach for wherever the wet thing was coming from. Her body was extremely weak, though. She barely managed to even lift a finger. She thought she had felt a patch of wet fur before the wet feeling stopped. She ran her hands into the matted, soft, wet fur. It was warm. _A doggie?_

She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurred. It was still too dark to make out anything before her head fell limp and unconscious once again.

* * *

_Warm. It's so warm, _Emma thought as her mind came too again. She wasn't lying down on a cold floor anymore nor did she feel the wet licking as she guessed it had been. She felt like her body was floating on a warm cloud. Her hands weakly reached to stroke the soft cloud that was carrying her, but all she felt was the same wet fur. She frowned in response to the feel, but nuzzled her nose into the warmth of its texture. She inhaled. It smelled like a mix of wet dog and pine. She crinkled her nose but giggled at the odd mixture. _What is this? Kyle are you playing a trick on me?_

Kyle. At his name she tried to force her eyes to open again but her vision was still to blurry and the red spots had returned. All she could make out was an oddly shaped figure that she was leaning against and she realized was carrying her. She wasn't floating on a cloud after all.

"Kyle…" was all she murmured before she blacked out once more.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep. _Emma came to again, to a more annoying sound that disturbed her sleep. _Kyle, stop making that sound. Kyle? _Emma finally opened her eyes fully for the first time, but they were blinded by an unwelcoming brightness.

Emma let her eyes continue to flutter and adjust to the brightness of the light. Moving her head she glanced around to see that she was in a hospital room. Flowers and balloons draped the edge of her bed. She looked and recognized her father asleep in an armchair across the room. He looked rugged. At the foot of her bed she saw her mother fast asleep. Her face looked red from crying and she looked restless. Emma tried to pull herself up, but notice that her tiny leg was caught in something, preventing her from sitting up.

"M-mama…"

Her mother moaned and stretched as she came too. She glanced up at her daughter and her eyes suddenly widened. "John. John! She's awake! Get the doctor!"

Emma glanced at her father as she saw him awake and made the same shocked expression as her mother. "I'm on it, Pam!" he said racing out the door. "Doctor! Doctor!" was all Emma heard as he raced out the door.

"Mama? What's going on? Where am I?" Emma questioned as she struggled to sit up.

"Sh sh shhh, sweetie, you need to take it easy. You've been through a lot," her mother said as she gently stroked her daughters head. "You're in the hospital. You've been hurt pretty bad."

"How bad?" Emma said struggling to speak.

Before her mother could answer, she saw her father come into the room. He immediately rushed to the opposite side of the bed her mother was on and kissed her forehead long and hard. He leaned his own forehead against hers.

"My sweet Emmy Bug," he choked out, "thank God you're alive." Tears fell from his eyes and on to her cheeks.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"Oh, hun," he said pulling back and stared lovingly at her, "I'm just crying because I have a lot to be thankful for is all."

Emma looked around the room again. "Where's Kyle?"

Her parents went dead silent. It was a while before anyone broke the silence, but then the doctor came in.

"Hello, Emma," she chimed with a calm voice, "my name is Dr. Brown. How are you feeling?"

"F-fine, I think," Emma responded shyly.

"How does your leg feel?" the doctor asked.

"M-my leg?" Emma questioned as she looked down at her leg again. It was in a cast and propped up. "What happened to my leg?"

"You broke your leg," Dr. Brown said softly.

"B-broke it? How bad is it? Will I be able to walk again?"

"Yes, Emma, yes. You will be able to walk again, but the condition of your leg was…was…" the doctor trailed off, unsure if she should tell her. She glanced up at Emma's parents before they nodded that it was alright. Dr. Brown continued, "A bone in your leg had been snapped in two, and part of it had broken through the tissues of your muscles and skin. It looks like it will leave a scar, but the wound had already miraculously been stitched up by someone prior to—"

"Ok, Dr. Brown," her father interrupted, "I think she's heard enough and needs to rest some more."

"Of course," was the doctor's only response.

"Ouch, none of that sounds fun," Emma said eyeing her leg again.

"No, it doesn't," Dr. Brown giggled before leaving the room.

"Emmy Bug, what do you remember about that night?" her father asked, turning his full attention back to his daughter.

"John! Now is not the time to be asking her this! We lost one child and I don't want to lose another!" her mother nearly screeched as she held Emma tightly in her arms, away from her father.

"Mama, what are you talking about? Where is Kyle?" Emma pursed on.

Her mother had not meant to let that slip, but they were going to have to tell her sooner or later. Emma watched as tears began to fall from her mother's eyes and as she hugged her baby girl tightly to her chest.

"Pam, honey. Let her breath," John said as he came over to stroke his wife's back. Pam's crying ceased as she composed herself back together.

"Emma, sweetie. Your brother is…is missing," she barely choked out.

"Missing? Is he playing hide-and-seek?" Emma asked.

"No, Emmy Bug. We have people out searching for your brother, but you should probably know that it's possible that he could be—"

"_DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!" _Pam hissed as she swung around and slapped John across the face. John stumbled back, holding his cheek. Pam gasped at what she had done. She looked back to see fear on her daughter's tiny face. "Oh, Emma…John. I-I'm so sorry…I-I don't know what…"

"Ssshhhh, it's alright. I understand," John said as he embraced his wife in a tight embrace. She clung to him and cried into his shoulder as grief flooded out of her.

_Kyle could be what? _Emma thought to herself as she watched her mother cry into her father's shoulder. _What could he be? What's worse than missing? _And then she gasped.

"…the creature," she murmured.

Her parents stopped and glance back at her. "What did you say, sweetie?"

"T-the creature!" Emma responded before the memories started to rush back. Devil's Ridge, the creature, the chase, the rocks, the pain, the branch, the river, the dog, Kyle…

"_Come on, let's get down before you cause my death."_

"Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!" Emma screamed as she covered her face with her hands. "T-there was something CHASING us when we were on…_on Devil's Ridge." _Emma suddenly began to shout now, "**It's my fault! Oh my God, it's all my fault! There was something chasing us and Kyle he tried to protect me, b-but it was my fault! I couldn't hold on! He let go! The branch! He couldn't…it's my fault! I should never have asked him to go! It's all my fault! He's dead and it's all my fault! ALL MY FAULT!**"

Emma continued to scream different parts of the same story that her parents had a hard time comprehending. They struggle to calm her down as she began thrashing was fear, "**The creature! IT'S COMING! KYLE!**"

Her parents continued to call her name and tried to calm her down, but she was deaf to their cries. All she could hear was the same growling sound the creature had made, the roaring of the river, and the cries of her brother as he tried to protect her.

Two nurses had entered the room, unbeknownst to Emma, before holding her thrashing body down and sedating her. The last thing she remembered was the warmth of her dog-cloud…

* * *

Emma woke up again in the same hospital room. Her mother wasn't there but she saw her father, staring at her intently.

"Daddy?" she gargled from a sore throat.

"Hey, Emmy Bug," he smile, "how are you feeling?"

Emma tried to regain her consciousness and she found that her memory had come back easier this time. "Oh, Daddy, I'm s-so so sorry," Emma said as tiny tears began to stream from her face.

"Emmy But, don't blame yourself," John said as he rushed to her side and brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead again.

"But I am. I'm sorry I took Kyle from you. I know it's my fault. I'm sorry Daddy…"

"Emmy Bug, please don't…" her father trailed off as tears began to fill the corners of his eyes.

"I know Daddy. But y'know what, I'm thankful for the doggie that…saved…me…" Emma barely managed to breath out as the darkness once again over came her.


	2. Ten Years Later

**TEN YEARS LATER**

* * *

_Please, just leave me alone! __**There's no where you can run. **__Stay away from me! __**There's no where you can hide. **__I don't want this! __**I'm coming for you. **__Get away from me! __**I will find you. **__No…_

* * *

_**Emma! Help me! **__Kyle? __**Emma! **__Where are you? __**Emma! Don't let me go! **__Kyle! Hang on Kyle! __**Emma! **__Kyle, please hold on! I've got you! __**EMMA! **__KYLE! NO! __**Emma, why did you let me go? **__I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…_

* * *

_It's so dark. It's cold. There's no hope. __**There is hope. **__No. Not for me. __**Yes there is. You mustn't give into it. **__Give into what? __**You're safe. **__I'm not safe. __**Yes, you are…**_

* * *

_Am I? _Emma thought as she allowed her eyes to flutter open. Yawning, she stretched her body like a lazy cat and hugged one of her pillows to her chest, longing to nap just a little bit longer. That is, until she nearly choked on air gasping. She bolted upright and stared at her nightstand clock. 11:00 a.m.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" Emma said as she flew out of bed.

She rushed around her room struggling to grab any clothes she could manage to scrounge up. She ended up throwing on a pair of gray sweatpants, a university sweatshirt, and a pair of short dark brown uggs. Throwing her hair up in a messy but and cramming what she could into her backpack, she bolted out of her apartment room.

_Oh please let me make it! Please let me make it! _she prayed as she ran. The chill of winter winds stung her nose as she ran and dodged around every person she could. She rushed through the entrance doors of a building and dashed up a few stories of stairs. _Why does it have to be on the highest floor?_

Upon reaching the room she had been running, Emma braced herself against the outside wall, trying to catch her breath. Her throat nose stung and her throat felt closed. Catching her breath she looked up at the hallway clock. _1 minute to spare! Thank God! _Emma opened the classroom door and entered.

"Emma!" a girl's voice chirped up, "Over here, I save you a seat!"

"Thanks Aisling! You're a lifesaver!" Emma said, smiling as she walked over to the girl.

"Sexy getup," Aisling said, observing Emma's wardrobe.

Emma looked down at her attire. "Oh give me a break. I almost slept in. I had to rush."

"If you say so," Aisling chuckled, and then her face became solemn. "Are you alright?"

"Yea, why?" Emma said eyeing Aisling.

"Have you been crying?" Aisling said lowering her voice, giving a sincere tone.

Emma's hands shot to her face. The brim of her eyes felt wet and her face felt flushed. "It's probably due to the cold wind I was speeding through," Emma said, trying to change the subject.

Aisling had on her Not-Buying-Your-Crap face. "Was it the nightmares again?"

Before Emma could respond, the teacher interrupted, "You may start when everyone has gotten a copy of the test. I've enjoyed having you all this semester and I hope you have a pleasant holiday break." He began to walk around, passing out exams.

"We'll talk about it later," Emma whispered to Aisling as she received her final exam.

"Ok, now spill," Aisling said as Emma walked out of the classroom.

"Geez, Ais! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Emma said jumping back. Aisling had finished her test before Emma had. Emma hadn't really expected her to be lurking around the corner outside of the class room, though.

"Sorry. Now tell me, have the nightmares returned," Aisling said as she and Emma started walking.

Emma hesitated before answering, "Yes."

"Are you alright?" Aisling asked concern in her voice. Emma hated it when people treated her like this, but she knew Aisling cared for her a great deal, and she had been different from everyone else in the way she treated her. She didn't try to pry or push on anything.

Emma smiled at her, "I'm fine. They're not as bad as they used to be." Aisling knew about the dreams. She knew about Emma's past. She knew everything. Emma trusted her that much. Aisling was practically like Emma's long lost sister, as Emma often thought of her.

Aisling smiled, "That's good. So, they haven't been giving you a rude awakening?"

"Nope. They haven't for a while now. I mean every so often they do, but most of the time I don't wake up screaming and crying like I used to."

"Good! If they ever start doing that to you again, just call me over and I'll come knock them out!" Aisling said making a fist.

"You'd have to punch my head to do that," Emma laughed.

"Hey, whatever works," Aisling said, giving Emma a wink.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know why my parents ever paid for a therapist when I've got my own personal therapist right here," Emma said looping an arm around Aisling shoulders.

"Speaking of therapy, are you seeing Dr. Hunk today," Aisling said in a swooning voice.

"His name his Dr. Hughes, and yes I am," Emma said rolling her eyes. "He called and wanted to check up on my progress. To make sure I still haven't had any relapses for a while. To be honest, he's not half bad, considering he's only been a therapist for a couple of years now."

"Helpful, huh? Or, he probably called because he wanted to see you," Aisling said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Ew, Ais. Get your mind out of the gutter. He's not my type anyway," Emma said.

"Then what is your type?" Aisling questioned.

"I don't really know," Emma replied.

"Maybe you do and you just don't know it," Aisling said. Emma sighed, _There's no winning with her. _"Hey, I've gotta go. I've got things I need to take care of before tonight."

"What's tonight?" Emma said.

"Just family matters," Aisling responded.

"It's only noon. Is it really going to take you that long to take care of…whatever it is," Emma said.

"Yea, kind of."

"Alright, see ya later."

"See ya!"

* * *

"So, tell me about your dreams," Dr. Hughes said, "you said you haven't been having them for almost eight months, but recently they've only returned."

Emma hesitated before speaking, "Yes, they're the same as they've always been except for the voice in the end…"

"Yes, you've told me about this voice," Dr. Hughes said, "it serves as like a sort of beacon for you, correct?"

"Yes," Emma replied, "I don't have the dreams as often as I used too when I was little. Back then I had them every night. They scared me so much that I refused to go to sleep or even shut my eyes. I became restless and sick."

"And had this 'voice' always been in your dreams?" Dr. Hughes questioned.

"No," Emma replied.

"When did it start appearing?" Dr. Hughes pursed on.

Emma fell silent for a moment. She didn't really like talking about the voice. It felt too personal. Like the voice were hers and hers alone. Emma sucked in a breath before speaking, "It appeared about 4 years after the dreams started, when I was about 12."

"What does the voice often say to you?"

"Basically, the same things it has always told me," Emma said.

"Which is…?"

"I-I'd rather not dig into that," Emma told him.

"Alright, fair enough, but would you be able to answer this? How has the voice helped you?"

Emma smiled as a warm sensation reverberated through her whole being, "It gives me hope. It makes me feel safe. Whenever I hear it, it reminds me not to give up."

Dr. Hughes smiled, "Can you recall anything that may have helped you trigger the voice?"

Emma thought about this. She couldn't think of anything and just shook her head.

"Well, Ms. Connors, I'm only throwing some assumptions out here, if you care to hear them," Dr. Hughes suggested.

"Please," Emma said, she was curious to hear them.

"Well it seems to me that possibly, the voice developed out of your own will, or there is possibly a higher power out there helping you fight these nightmares."

"A higher power? Are you serious?" Emma questioned. Dr. Hughes smiled warmly.

"You've told me before that you don't usually wake up screaming and crying anymore as the nightmares used to cause you to do," Dr. Hughes said.

"Right, but I still wake up with a tear stained face whenever they do return," Emma replied.

"But you feel safe, as you've put it, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, Ms. Connors, I see no problem in having an open mind."

* * *

"An open mind? That's what he said?" Pam questioned her daughter before sipping a hot cup of coffee. Pam had driven up from her home to see her daughter. Emma had moved out of her mother's house a few months ago and had since just completed her first semester of college.

"Yes, he said he believed my will was either strong enough to somehow fight back against the nightmares or there's something else helping me," Emma said as she took a sip of hot chocolate. Emma hated coffee.

"Well that is a nice idea to think of," Pam said, "maybe you have a guardian angel looking out for you."

Emma thought on this. _A higher power? Guardian angel? Kyle…, _but she immediately pushed the idea aside. "So how's the old _K.J.'s Diner_ doing?" Emma questioned, direly trying to change the subject. _K.J.'s Diner _was Pam's small-town restaurant she had opened up. She had named it after her late son, Kyle Jacob…

"Oh things have been getting really busy since it's the holidays and people are travelling all the time," Pam smiled.

"Oh, then shouldn't you be there instead of here? Since it's so busy?"

"Emma Laree Connors, are you trying to get rid of your own mother," Pam joked.

"What? No mom! I'm just saying," Emma said quickly sipping down her hot chocolate before she said anything else.

"I know, sweetie. I was only teasing," Pam smiled before drinking the rest of her coffee. "I didn't just come down here to check up on you…"

Emma looked at her mother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your father and I have been talking, and he's asked if you would like to spend the holidays with him."

Emma looked down at the glass mug between her hands. She closed her eyes and just pondered in thought.

"I can understand if you don't want to. You don't owe your father anything. He's just been very persistent on it though and—"

"I'll go," Emma spoke.

"You will?" her mom said, looking surprised.

"Yes. I miss him. I haven't actually gotten to see him in almost two years," Emma said.

"Well, that's your father for you. Always caught up in his work, one way or another," Pam said, looking off. Pam and John had been divorced for some years now. "But are you sure you'll—"

"Mom. I'll be fine," Emma said as she grabbed her mother's hand in reassurance.

Pam looked at her daughter and smiled, "I know you will be."

* * *

**A/N: Emma's parents actually got divorced when she was 15.**


	3. Phone Call

**PHONE CALL**

* * *

"So you're dad wants you to spend the holidays with him?" Aisling's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yea, that's what my mom said. I was kind of taken aback by it, I'm not gonna lie," Emma responded, recalling her and her mother's conversation earlier.

"I don't blame you. You haven't seen the guy in almost two years," Aisling said.

"I know. I mean, we've kept in contact and everything as best we could, but sometimes it felt like he dropped off the face of the planet sometimes," Emma huffed.

"Well, maybe he's some sort of secret agent or something. You've told me that he could be kind of secretive with his work at times, right?" Aisling questioned.

Emma laughed, "An agent? My dad? Get real. But, yes he could be. It's like there were some things he just didn't want us to know. He's a veterinarian, though. What could be so secretive about that?"

"Maybe he's not really a vet. It could be a cover because it sure sounds like a cover," Aisling said dramatically.

"You're hopeless," Emma giggled.

"Sadly, I know," Aisling laughed back.

Emma sighed, remembering the past with her father. She remembered the times when he would spend hours past his clinic's closing time, how whenever she would ask certain questions that he would always seem to twist the truth around, how he used to lock himself away in his study and claimed he was doing "research" for "patients", how she used to often ask her questions about _that night, _how she would scream at him to just let her forget, how he seemed to distance himself from her when it felt like she needed him most in the darkest of her times…

Emma shook her head forcing the negative thoughts down. She knew now was not the time to be thinking like that.

"…-ma. EMMA!" Aisling screamed into the phone.

"What?!" Emma yelped.

"Are you alright? You got really quiet for a minute," Aisling said. Emma could hear the worry in her voice.

"No, I mean yes, yes I'm fine. I just got lost in thought for a second," Emma said, hoping to ease her. "I was just thinking about my dad that's all," she sighed. "Y'know how I told you he used to spend hours at the clinic? And how a few I walked in on his so called 'research' and he would hault all his work, slam his laptop and kind of hide it all away?"

"Uh, yes I think so," Aisling said.

"Well, a few years ago I used to think he was cheating on my mom, with the long hours past the clinic closing time. And when he was doing his 'research' and how he got real anxious and mysterious whenever I came in on him, I used to think he was just looking at porn. I had really lost faith in him for a little while," Emma said, regretting the thoughts that she used to think about him.

"Do you think that now?" Aisling questioned.

"No. Sometimes it feels like I don't know what to think, and other times I feel like I need to have more faith in him," Emma said sadly.

"I'd go with the more faith motto. Sometimes it's best not to jump to conclusions and wait until you hear the other person's side of the story. Trust me, I know. I've been there and done that," Aisling said.

Emma smiled, "I trust you, Ais. And I know I do need to have more faith in him and not to count him out so quickly."

"Do you mind me asking one thing though? What changed your mind about your dad in a secret-affair-theory?" Aisling asked.

"Well there was actually this one time when I was around 15 and a couple months before my parents had divorced. My dad had dropped his guard and left his study open. I was desperate for some answers and so I snuck in. I know it was wrong, but I had to know. I was lucky to find that his laptop was still up and running, because he always kept it pretty under lock-and-key. I got on it and browsed around, looking for anything that looked scandalous. I found nothing of the sort, though. There were, however, a few files he had locked that required a password to get into them. I was suspicious about those but moved along. I saw that he had quite a few message boxes open from people I didn't know at all. I figured these were his 'patients' that he often referred to. The first message box I opened was from a woman, I believed at the time. I thought that it was going to conclude my theory. The woman had a really pretty name is what I remember about the message, at first. Anaria. I know it was weird to think that at time, considering what I was looking for about her in the message, but for some reason the name just burned into my memory. When I actually got to the message, what I had read is what really changed me and my perspective on my father…"

Aisling fell silent for a moment. Emma wondered if she was just waiting for her to continue until she spoke, "W-what did the message say?"

Emma was confused at the tone in Aisling's voice but she continued with her story, "Well, there was nothing but gratitude in the message. She was pouring her heart out in it. It almost felt like I could hear how her voice would have sounded coming through the message. She was thanking my father for saving her daughter's soul. I thought it was weird how she didn't say life. She said she didn't know what she would have done if she had lost her daughter. She was grateful to him. She opened up to him about the struggles she and her family had gone through, fearing for her daughter. She thanked him for giving them hope."

"It sounds like your dad did something pretty cool," Aisling said. Emma could hear the smile in her voice. She wondered why there was such a random mood change with her for that one moment.

"Yea. I read a few more messages after that one, and they all had the same message in them. They were all thanking my father for helping them save their loved ones' souls. Again I didn't know why they didn't say life, but still, my heart broke for them. I felt so guilty for thinking those thoughts about my own father," Emma said, recalling that day. "Ok, this next part is embarrassing, but I remember being so blubbered like a whale because I was crying so much. I ran to my father and I don't know how long he had to hold me until I stopped crying. I kept saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over."

"That sounds like you—a big bad baby. Shame, shame on you, ya big bad baby for thinking awful stuff about your father," Aisling said in a mocking tone.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break; I was 15 and also going through my more emotional stages."

"Oh, gosh, I don't know how he ever survived through all that," Aisling mumbled.

"My father? I wasn't that bad!" Emma roused.

"Oh, uh, yea your father. But Emma, that's nothing to be embarrassed about, though. Your dad's a really swell guy—I mean at least that's what he sounds like," Aisling said.

Emma had only introduced Aisling to her mother, and had only told her stories and memories about her father. Emma had only known Aisling a little less than two years, a little after the time she had really last seen her dad. After getting to know Aisling, Emma had been surprised to learn that she and Aisling had actually grown up in almost that same area, as Aisling had revealed. Emma thought that was a funny coincidence since they were now best friends going to the same college.

After Emma's parents had divorced, her mom had moved away from the wooded areas because she was desperate to leave bad memories behind and desired to start a new life for herself and her daughter. It was farther than Emma had expected to move, though—halfway across the continent. Pam had still wanted the small-town life, and it was where she moved that she had started her little restaurant. And it was there in that same town that Emma had met Aisling. After Aisling had told her that her family had moved to that same particular town from the same particular place where Emma had grown up, Emma believed it was more than just a coincidence; like fate had been playing some weird game with her.

"So what are you and your family doing for the holidays?" Emma asked.

"Why I'm so glad you asked, we are actually going back home to stay with relatives over the holiday," Aisling chimed.

"What? No way. Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Emma asked now a little mad.

"Well I was trying to surprise you, but you know how bad I am at keeping secrets," Aisling laughed.

Emma laughed, too. "Well, hopefully we can all go back together."

"Oh, we will. Your plane ticket is already paid for and the whole trip back is already planned out," Aisling said slyly.

"What?!" Emma said, shocked. "How—you—knew—ticket—what?"

"You're not very good at communicating sometimes, you know that? But to answer your jumbled question, yes we already got your ticket, and I already knew you were going back to your dad's. Your mother had called us a few days earlier about your father and his plans and asked if we were happening to go back as well, since she knows we have relatives in the same place. My mom told her we were, and that we would take care of all of the expenses and you. Your mom was really thankful, and was persistent on paying for your ticket, but _my _mom was much more persistent and managed to convince her to let us buy you ticket," Aisling said.

Emma was speechless for a moment. "Aisling…you sneaky little fox."

"You're welcome, dollface," Aisling said sarcastically, to which Emma rolled her eyes.

"No. I mean you could have told me earlier," Emma huffed again.

"And spoil the surprise, no way. I struggled to keep my mouth shut about it anyways," Aisling said. "And besides it would be too late for you to back out by now."

"By now?" Emma questioned, figuring she would regret the answer.

"Uh-huh, our plane leaves at noon sharp tomorrow, so you better be packed and ready in the morning," Aisling chirped.

Emma felt like she was about to collapse. "I don't know how much more of these surprises I can take."

"Well get ready for them, hun, because you've got a lot more coming your way," Aisling said.

"Care to fill me in now?" Emma pondered.

"No can do," Aisling giggled.

"Oh now you choose to be a great secret keeper. Well can you at least give me a hint?"

Aisling didn't respond for a moment before she said, "They're life altering."

Emma wasn't sure she liked the sound of that, before her mind reeled back to her mother. "Wait, you said my mom talked to you and your family about this a few days earlier. My mom only told me about this a few hours ago. What if I had said no?"

"Mothers' have that freaky intuition thing. I know my mom does," Aisling said. For some reason, Emma couldn't help but agree. "So, how about it? See you first thing tomorrow?"

"And if I refuse?" Emma questioned.

"Then I'll tie your ungrateful ass up and drag you back," Aisling responded.

"That sounds like something you would do," Emma laughed in response.

"So I'll see you in the morning with loaded suitcases and everything?"

Emma sighed before replying, "Yes."

"Awesome. Well, you get some rest tonight because I promise you, this holiday just might hold an adventure you will never forget," Aisling said. Again, Emma wasn't so sure she like the sound of what Aisling had said. In fact, half the stuff Aisling said never failed to give Emma a feeling she didn't like.

"If you say so," was all Emma said.

"I know so," Aisling chirped.

"Good-bye, Aisling," Emma said.

"Bye Emma." The other line clicked off.

Emma sat her phone down. _I'm going to have a word with my mother first thing in the morning_, Emma thought. The she realized the load of work she had to do tonight packing because of the short notice she had just received of departure tomorrow noon. _Someday I'm going to kill Aisling, _Emma thought again. Then it just dawned on her that she would actually be seeing her father tomorrow after almost two long years.

She remembered the earlier thoughts she had been thinking about her father. She knew he had his faults, and there were actions of his that she still didn't understand, but she let her mind wander to the more good memories she had of him and how even though there were times where it felt like he was too desperate to get answers of _that night, _and even though there were times that if felt like he was gone in some of her darkest moments where it felt like she really needed him, she thought about how he was also the only one to really understand her and what she was going through. Even if he hadn't experienced what she had, both he and her mother were dealing with the same loss. But it still felt like he knew more about her circumstance than her mother—that he connected with her more. She thought back on the nights when she was a little girl again, and even though there were times when he seemed to vanish, there were also times where she remembered him holding her tightly as she tried to fight off the nightmares that plagued her memories.

"_Can you recall anything that may have helped you trigger the voice?"_

Emma suddenly recalled Dr. Hughes' question. She remembered that she said she couldn't think of anything in particular. Dr. Hughes had suggested it might have been a higher power, but now Emma started to wonder if her dad may have helped trigger the voice in her head. But the voice never sounded like her father. _If it was triggered by him, wouldn't it sound like him?, _Emma couldn't help but think. It sounded logical to her. But then again there were many things in her life that seemed far from logical. The voice was far from anything that sounded like her father. It had a deep, gruff sound to it, but it was also smooth and soft when it spoke to her.

Emma decided to get her mind away from those thoughts or she would never get started packing. Yet, she couldn't help but think back to Aisling and how there were moments in their conversation where she had acted really strange—well, stranger than usual. And the one thing that kept repeating in Emma's head…

"…_this holiday just might hold an adventure you will never forget…"_

* * *

**I hope my explanations weren't too overbearing ^^;**


	4. The Journey Home

_**The adventure takes flight...**_

_**Story and Characters belong to Me.**_

* * *

**THE JOURNEY HOME**

* * *

"How could you trick me like that?" Emma said as her mother helped her pack the last of her belongings.

"And just how did I trick you? I asked you if you wanted to go and you said yes," Pam smirked.

"You could have told me that my ticket and everything had already been paid for, a warning, a hint, something," Emma said.

"And without knowing about it your answer was yes. What if I had told you about what Aisling's family did? Would your answer have been any different?" Pam asked, smiling at her daughter with the same smirk.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but noting came out.

"Uh-huh, exactly as I thought," Pam said with a triumphant grin. "I know my own daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes teasingly as she grabbed her suitcases and wheeled them to the front door with her mom in tow, carrying her daughter's remaining bags. "Aha, I say you just had a lucky break. And if you knew I was going to say yes, why did you act so reluctant to tell me?"

Instantly Emma wished she had kept her mouth shut. She knew the reason why. Emma looked back to see her mother frozen, staring down at the floor, completely distant.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask it like that, I mean I should have known why but—"

"Sweetie, it's ok," Pam said cutting her daughter off, "I know. I was a bit reluctant to tell you about your father wanting you to go back…_there _with him." Emma could hear the crack in her mom's voice. She put down her suitcases and pulled her mom over to the near sofa, pulling her to sit. "I'm sorry, Emma. I shouldn't be bringing this up right now, not when you have a plane to catch and—"

"Mom. No. It's fine. Just sit here for a bit and just talk to me," Emma said grabbing her mother's shoulders and forcing her back down gently. "We've got plenty of time."

Pam took a breath before talking again, "I was reluctant to tell you because…I didn't want you to get hurt again. I didn't want old wounds to open up again."

"Mom…"

"I didn't want you to go back to a place that only held memories of pain. That's why I had to get away from there. I couldn't stand to remember the pain. And I thought of you, and what it might do to you. You've been through a great deal down there, and watching you go through the pain over and over with those nightmares," Pam said, voice shaking.

"Mom, the nightmares aren't as bad as they used to be. And I'll admit there were times I thought I was going to go completely insane," Emma said, forcing out a light-hearted laugh. A bare smile graced her mother's lips. "But…I think I can handle it."

Pam shook her head in astonishment, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Emma asked, looking at her mother quizzically.

"Sweetie, you've been through hell and back. And I still can't wrap my mind around it. I'm pretty sure I would have gone off the deep end," her mom answered.

Emma turned away for a moment, thinking of an answer, "Maybe I have a guardian angel, like you said."

"Does your scar still bother you at all?" Pam questioned, looking down at her daughter's leg. Instinctively Emma reached down to the place where a jagged scar ran up the outside of her lower right leg, where the bone had broken through…

Emma pushed the train of thought back before answering, "No, it doesn't."

"I wish you didn't have to live with that scar as a reminder…" Pam trailed off.

"Mom, it doesn't bother me. I barely even notice it anymore," Emma lied.

Pam smiled, pushing her daughter's hair behind ear, "And I know how much you've missed your father even though sometimes I just…"

Emma snorted at her mom's sudden change of mood from sincerity to annoyance, "Come on Mom, I know Dad's a workaholic and all, but you can't hold that against him."

"I know I shouldn't, but I swear there are times when I wish he would have just...I wish there were times he wouldn't get so caught up in his work and had more focus on us when we needed him. I'm sorry, Sweetie, but your father just drives me bananas," Pam huffed.

Emma chuckled, "He has his intentions mom, even if we have a hard time understanding them, they're good."

Pam sighed, "Well, you definitely have a lot more patience with him than I do."

"Come on, we better get going before Aisling comes to hunt me down like prey," Emma said.

"I thought you said we have plenty of time?" Pam laughed.

"We have plenty of time until the plane leaves, but Aisling has her own agenda."

* * *

"Well it's about time you showed up," Aisling scorned, crossing her arms and stamping her foot.

"Oh, don't have a cow," Emma said as she and Pam entered the airport, "We still have a good while before the plane departs."

"Time is crucial, babe. Time is crucial. Hi Pam," Aisling beamed at Emma's mother.

"Hello, Aisling. Where is your family?" Pam asked, looking around.

"Maikel's over there grabbing something to eat," Aisling said pointing to her twin brother, "and my mom is…well actually I don't know where she went."

"I'm right here," a warm, motherly voice called.

"Hey Ana," Emma waved to Aisling's mother. Aisling and her mother shared such a striking resemblance, you could have mistaken them for sisters if it weren't for the hints of more age hidden in Ana's features. She and her daughter had the same olive skin tone, hazel eyes, dark brown hair, build and facial features. With the exception of Ana's long curled hair and Aisling's shoulder length trim.

"Hi Emma, hi Pam," Ana smiled warmly, "I hope my daughter isn't haggling you too much already." Ana glance over at her daughter.

"Barely made it through the airport entrance before she started."

"Hmm," Ana crossed her arms and looked at her daughter.

"Don't give me that look; I just want to make sure everything's smooth sailing," Aisling through her hands up in defense, "is that such a crime?"

They all laughed in response.

"Ana, I can't thank you enough for paying for Emma and everything. I will pay you back, and don't argue with me on that," Pam said, waggling a finger at Ana.

"Pam, that's nonsense. Emma is like family," Ana said giving Emma a tight side hug, "she keeps Aisling out of my hair, it's the least I could do to repay you and her."

"Feeling the love, Mom. Feeling the love," Aisling said sarcastically.

Ana smiled at her daughter before turning her attention back to Pam, "I promise we'll settle all this when we get back. Right now I just want to get us all settled before our plane departs."

"Alright, deal," Pam confirmed. "Where's your husband by the way?"

"Oh he's already been back there for a while. He had some family issues to deal with," Ana said.

"Oh, I hope everything's alright if he's already been gone for a while," Pam consoled.

"Everything is fine, you needn't worry. My husband knows how to handle our family affairs," Ana said in response.

Before anyone could say anything, Emma screamed as she was suddenly jerked from the ground and spun around, arms tight around her waist. She was instantly set back on her feet and had to reach back and grab whatever had grabbed her for support.

"Hey, hey Emma, I had no idea you were so fond of me," Emma heard a deep voice behind her. She looked back to see two hazel eyes staring back at her and a row of glint, white teeth.

Emma looked back down to see two strong, deep olive skinned arms encircling around her stomach. She also noticed how her arms led to where her hands were grasping at his hips behind her when she had grasped him for support, unknowing of where exactly her hands had landed.

She immediately jumped out of his arms and felt flushed. "H-hey Maikel," she said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "Y'know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry," Maikel laughed, giving her a devilish grin, "I just missed you, that's all." Even though he was Aisling's twin, they were fraternal. They shared the same olive skin, eyes and nose, but that was all. His hair was much darker than either of his mom's or sister's, almost raven. He was also taller, and well-built. Emma had admitted to herself once that he was indeed very handsome with his boyish features on the border of sharpening to more manly features. He was also very flirtatious as well, especially with Emma, and made her flush each time he got the chance. He knew very well how to do that.

"I missed you too Maikel," Emma said returning the smile and forcing her blush back down.

"Maikel, don't scare the poor girl like that." Emma turned to see Ana glaring at her son.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. It's been a while," Maikel smiled, brushing his mother's glare off as nothing. While Aisling went to college with Emma, Maikel had made the choice not to attend any college for some reason Emma couldn't guess. While Aisling and Emma had lived on campus in different apartments, and their mother's lived in a town about two hours away, Maikel had his own place somewhere in a neighboring town only about an hour away. According to Aisling he came and went there as he pleased. She said he was the kind of person to not stay in one place for too long, whereas, she was more grounded.

"It's been a few months, hasn't it?" Emma asked, trying to remember.

"Yep. I'm guessing you've thought of me often then, haven't you?" Maikel smirked with the same devilish grin that graced his features.

"Actually, no," Emma retorted.

"Oh, Emma, I'm hurt," Maikel gasped as he dramatically grabbed for his heart as if he had been shot.

"Alright, drama queen, let it go, and let's go wait for our plane," Aisling said pushing her brother away and towards the waiting area, grabbing their own bags along the way.

"Alright, alright, pushy. Bye, Pam. It was nice seeing you," Maikel waved to Pam. Pam waved back.

Aisling quickly dropped her bags and ran back to give Pam a quick hug. "Don't worry, Pam, I'll keep Emma out of trouble."

"I know you will, Aisling," Pam laughed returning the hug before Aisling bolted back to take care of her brother and bags.

Pam then turned to her daughter, "Well, I guess this is it, Sweetie. It's not too late to change your mind."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine," Emma said giving her mother a reassuring smile.

Pam returned her daughter's smile, "I don't doubt that. When Christmas comes and on New Year's, I want you to Skype me on both, understand. I still want to celebrate them with you and see you at the same time."

Emma almost suggested for her to come with her, but held her tongue, because she knew her mother would never go back. She swore it herself. "I promise," was all she said. She reached out and gave her mother a tight hug, which Pam returned.

They held each other for a good measure before Pam spoke, "I love you, baby. I hope you all have a great holiday season."

"And you too, Pam. I hope it's the best for you yet," Ana said to Pam.

Pam smiled in turn. "Well I've gotta run, I told my sous chef to hold down the fort while I was gone."

"Oh, Lord, you better get going then. I'm not sure how much longer he can last," Emma said jokingly before waving goodbye to her mom.

"Well are you ready?" Ana asked her as she helped Emma grab her bags.

"For the life-altering-adventure? As I'll ever be," Emma laughed as they walked to the waiting area of their plane departure.

"Well if you want to call it that, I suppose," Ana giggled.

"That's what Aisling called it last night on the phone," Emma confirmed.

"Did she now?" Ana glanced over to her daughter.

"Well, I told her to give me some hints about some of the surprises she said were apparently waiting for me. She said they were life altering and that it would be an adventure I would never forget," Emma said.

"Those are some good of hints as any," Ana said back.

"So they're accurate then?" Emma asked dreadfully.

"No need to look so down about them. Keep an open mind, you never know what's around the corner until you actually look," Ana remarked.

"Aisling actually said something last night."

"I've raised her right then," Ana said, giving a warm smile. Emma always felt comforted by Ana's smiles.

"_You know very damned well you shouldn't have done that to her_!"

Emma heard Aisling practically hiss a whisper at Maikel. "Aisling is everything alright?" Emma asked.

"Oh, everything's just dandy," Aisling spat, glaring at Maikel as he rolled his eyes.

"My dear, darling sister here was just giving me a sibling lecture, that's all. With as many as she gives me, she could write a whole book with them. Maybe even a series of them," Maikel laughed at his own joke. Aisling rammed her elbow into his rib as he let out an "oof" sound.

"Alright, knock it off you two," Ana said sternly.

"First call to board the plane. First call," an attendant at the entry door called out.

"That's us," Ana said, "we better start getting in line. Emma here's your ticket. You two have yours' right?"

"Yes," the twins said in unison.

As they all started to line up, Emma couldn't help but let her mind race as to what this holiday break might hold. Ana even just confirmed Aisling's little tidbits, which Emma had figured were blown out of proportion. That made it all the more unsettling for her.

Aisling looked back to see the caution on Emma's face, "You ok?"

"Hmm, oh yea, I was just thinking," Emma said.

"What about?" Aisling asked.

"About the so called life-altering-adventure you told me about," Emma said.

"Oh. Well, don't worry about it so much. I've got your back every step of the way," Aisling said before handing in her ticket and boarding on the plane entry.

Emma didn't know what to say to that since they were each going to be with their own families over the holidays. And she really couldn't wrap her mind around what would exactly be so life-altering on a simple holiday break to see her father. She would just have to suck in her breath, _keep an open mind_, and wait and see.

* * *

**_Just what adventures await our esteemed heroine?_**


End file.
